A new reborn girl
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: Sakura is taken away from her home at age 3 to train. Then she meets Syaoran Li. SS
1. Default Chapter

A New Reborn Girl

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp dose.

Chapter One Sakura makes her appearance

Chapter one

In a beautiful palace in Tokyo, Japan. The queen was on her bed with a midwife helping her in labor. The beautiful queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with emerald eyes and honey brown hair. The king came in.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Yes?"

The king noticed the baby girl.

"So I see you already gave birth."

"Yes. The baby girl has your brown hair and my emerald eyes. Fujitaka."

"Awww. What are you going to name her?"

"Princess Sakura of course dear."

"Hey my little princess, I'm your daddy."

King Fujitaka said playing with the baby girl. Sakura giggled at her parents and smiled. Suddenly a pink cloud appeared, a young girl appeared out of the cloud.

"Greetings King Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko. My name is Mariana."

"Hello Mariana."

Nadeshiko said.

"My King and Queen I have come to give the little princess a gift to protect herself from a great evil that yet has to come."

Mariana said.

"Mariana what type of evil is to come?"

"My Queen a great evil and it is after the tiny princess."

"Mariana I give you permission to give the little princess her gift."

"Thank you your majesty."

Mariana said bowing to the king and queen. Mariana glowed pink and a deck of white cards came out.

"Your majesties these cards will help the princess and protect her."

"Thank you Mariana."

"My pleasure, my king and queen. My queen what is the little princess' name?"

"Sakura."

"Well princess Sakura I will be back when you are three to train you in the art of the white pure cards. Till then I bid you fare well. Bye your majesties."

Mariana said as her pink cloud surrounded her and she disappeared.

Three years later

A little girl of the age of three was playing in the garden she was wearing a pink dress. A pink cloud appeared and a young girl appeared she had sea blue hair and sapphire colored eyes.

"Hello princess Sakura."

"Hullo whu aue you?" (Hello who are you?)

"My name is Mariana. Where are your parents?"

"My mummy and daddy aue in the thoun ruum." (my mommy and daddy are in the throne room)

"Can you take me there?"

"Yes."

Sakura said getting up and taking Mariana's hand and taking her to the throne room.

"Mummy I bught some one." (Mommy I brought some one)

"Mariana, how are you I see you have met Sakura."

"Yes she is so sweet I knew I made the right choice to give her the white pure cards. Your majesty I have come to take Sakura to train."

"Yes for how long?"

"Your majesty it will be for a few years. I don't know for how long. But she will be back before her sixteenth birthday. It is best if Sakura doesn't grow up being a princess for her own good."

"Mariana, Sakura will go with you for as long as it is needed. But promise me that she will be okay and will be back for her sixteenth birthday."

"Yes your majesty as you wish I give you my word she will be back by her sixteenth birthday."

"Sakura you will go with Mariana. And you my dear will be good and be careful."

"Yes mummie."

"Sakura come here."

Nadeshiko said as Sakura went up to her mother.

"Sakura I'm going to miss you dear promise me that you will be good for Mariana."

"Yes mummie I puomisse." (Yes mommy I promise)

Nadeshiko took off a necklace and put it around Sakura's neck.

"Thank you mummie."

"Sakura we have to leave."

Mariana said picking Sakura up.

"Bye your majesty don't worry princess Sakura will be okay."

"Bye mummie. And tell dauddy byebye." (Bye mommy and tell daddy bye)

Sakura said as Mariana covered them with the pink cloud and disappeared.

"Bye my little Sakura."

Nadeshiko said crying when Fujitaka came in.

"Nadeshiko what's wrong?"

"Little Sakura is gone until her sixteenth birthday."

"She What?"

"She's gone to train with Mariana."

Nadeshiko said crying as Fujitaka hugged her.

Sakura and Mariana landed in a house.

"Mauianna wheue aue we?" (Mariana where are we?)

"Were at my home in Tomeda Japan."

"Why aue we here?" (Why are we here)

"Because you and I are going to train."

"Tuain to do what?" (Train to do what)

"To turn you into the best fighter and best magician ever."

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

"When do we staut?" (When do we start)

"We start by teaching you simple spells then working up with your magic, that's for magic, for fighting I will shrink to your size and teach you simple moves then of course I'll teach you manners and how to be a princess."

"I will still be princess?"

"Yes you will always be princess of Japan, but no one must know that you are the princess you will be my daughter as cover up. Sakura Kinomoto. Okay?"

"Yep, you mummie Mauiana Kinomoto." (Yep, you mommy Mariana Kinomoto)

"Mariana, say ma-ri-a-na."

"Ma-ri-a-na."

"That's good. Follow me Sakura."

"Yes mummie."

Sakura said as she followed her up the stairs of a new small house. She was lead to a room with pink walls, curtains, dressers and a pink bed with sheets.

"Sakura this is your new room I know it is not as big as the palace's rooms but this is the best I can do."

"It is okay, mummie."

Sakura said as she jumped on the pink bed.

"Sakura you're not allowed to jump on bed it is a bad thing now I'll teach you how to make the bed."

Mariana said as she showed Sakura how to make her bed.

Two years later

Two years went by fast. Sakura learned many things like how to do simple spells like how to make your bed by magic. She learned how to behave, manners how to sit how to be responsible and how to cook. She was a five year old, which was about to go to kindergarten.

First day of kindergarten

Sakura woke up a Monday morning, today was her first day at kindergarten, she was so exited to go to school that she did her bed with magic and got dress in a flash. Her school uniform was cute it was a white short sleeved summer dress. Sakura had long brown hair not once in her life has she cut her hair. She tied her hair back in a ponytail with a emerald green ribbon. Sakura walked down the stairs to meet up with Mariana.

"Mommy I'm ready to go to kindergarten."

"Not so fast you have to eat breakfast and one more thing no magic."

"Yes mommy."

Sakura said as she sat down to eat without spilling anything and with grace to boot. Mariana was so surprised that Sakura was so obedient and polite. When she was finished she washed her dish and went and got Mariana's purse and gave it to her then they left the house. Mariana drove Sakura to school then told her that she would pick her up. Sakura entered the school full of students. Sakura held her head high as she walked into her kindergarten class.

"Hello, who are you? I'm your teacher miss Saotome."

"Hello miss Saotome, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you."

Sakura said bowing to her teacher.

"My aren't you polite."

"Thank you miss Saotome."

"Sakura you may take a seat any where."

"Yes."

Sakura said as she sat down at the nearest table to the door, no one was sitting there and she liked it. When the bell rung every student was sitting at a table.

"Welcome everyone to kindergarten I hope you like it. Please enjoy yourselves as you introduce yourself to some one."

Sakura stayed at her seat looking at everyone who got up and went to the other kids. A girl with long purple hair and amethyst eyes walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidoji."

"Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you, Daidoji-san"

"Amazing Kinomoto-san."

"Please call me Sakura."

"Sakura please call me Tomoyo."

"Sure Tomoyo."

"Sakura do you want to play a game?"

Tomoyo asked.

"No thank you I can't play I have to train, no time to play."

"Sakura you are a five year old and you can't play?"

"Yes Tomoyo I can not play. I have to train."

"Well, come on Sakura play with me."

"Alright Tomoyo I will play but I still have to train."

"That's good to hear Sakura."

"Class we're going to go outside to play."

Miss Saotome said to the class.

"Yahhh!"

The class said together except for Sakura. They exited the class and went outside. Behind the school was beautiful there were several cherry trees, which were in bloom. There were swing sets and jungle gyms. Sakura slowly made her way to the cherry trees. She slowly climbed up a cherry tree and sat down on a branch. The tree was sort of hidden so she tried to levitate some petals that fell on the ground they flew straight up and she started to make them fly around like they were falling.

"OH SAKURA!"

Tomoyo said. Sakura quickly let the cherry blossom petals fall. Then she took a few petals in her hand and let them fall.

"There you are Sakura I have been looking for you. Come down from there."

"Coming Tomoyo."

Sakura said as she stood up and jumped off the branch she did three flips and landed on her feet.

"Wow Sakura."

Tomoyo said clapping. Sakura bowed.

"Thank you, thank you."

Sakura said.

"So you are really training?"  
"Yep, you sound interested do you want me to teach some things?"

"Yes! I want to learn!"

Tomoyo said smiling.

"Well follow me."

Sakura said as she climbed up the tree as Tomoyo followed her up.

"First Tomoyo you need to learn how keep your balance on the tree branch like this."

Sakura said as she stretched her little arms out in a straight line so did Tomoyo.

"Now you jump off and flip in the air. And land on your feet when your in the air after the flip you place your feet forward then touch the ground."

"Okay."

"You go first Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded and jumped off and did a flip in the air and landed on the ground. Then Sakura jumped off the tree branch.

"That was great Tomoyo."

"Thanks Sakura. Can you teach me something else?"  
"Like what?"

"How about to fight?"

"Okay I love to practice to fight."

Sakura said happily, jumping up and down.

"Do you know anything?"

"Nope."

"Alright Tomoyo first try to punch me and kick me as hard as you can anywhere."

"Okay."

Tomoyo said as she began to punch Sakura but Sakura only blocked every punch then she kicked her and Sakura was blocking every kick.

"Not bad Tomoyo. Keep going, till your tired."

Sakura said as Tomoyo punched and kicked her then the bell rung.

"Nice job Tomoyo lets go inside later I'll teach you how to block punches and kicks."

"Thanks Sakura I know I'll get better with your teachings."

Tomoyo said walking back with Sakura to the school.

Mariana picked Sakura up that day after school.

"Mummy how are you?"

Sakura said bowing at Mariana.

"I'm fine Sakura how was your school day?"

"Mummy it was great I made a friend she's great!"

"Invite your friend over to our house some day."

"Okay mummy."

Sakura said as Mariana picked her up and carried her to the car and strapped her in the seat. Mariana closed the door and sat in the drivers seat and drove off to the house.

Sakura was in her training clothes her hair was up in a bun today they were going to practice to use a sword. Sakura knew nothing about swords or how to use them.

"Sakura hold your sword with both hands and don't touch the blade."

"Yes mummie."

Sakura said holding the sword correctly. Mariana showed her some swings and Sakura copied the swings and soon they were in a fight with the swords Sakura was amazingly fast and good. Sakura picked up on techniques fast. Soon Mariana was showing her expert techniques and she was matching them. After four hours Sakura had learned all the techniques Mariana knew. Then they stopped for dinner.

"Wow Sakura you pick up on techniques fast and match them."

"Thank you mummie."

Sakura said smiling at Mariana.

"Sakura I want you invite Tomoyo tomorrow I want to teach her too she from what I hear she comes from a good family, Sakura I think that she would be good for you to have a training partner."

"Yes mummie."

Next day at school

Sakura met up with Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo I want you to come over tonight after school, my mummie wants to teach you so you can be my fighting partner."

"Okay Sakura that sounds fun to do. Did you learn anything yesterday?"

"Yep mummie taught me how to fight with a real sword."

"Cool Sakura that sounds fun."

Tomoyo said walking with Sakura to class.

That night

Tomoyo came over to Sakura's house and Mariana taught her how to do many things. Tomoyo caught on fast to the techniques like Sakura. They were both tired when they finished fighting.

"Tomoyo is definitely a good training partner. And Sakura she definitely will be coming over often so you can train. And from now on she is your training partner and she will learn how to use magic."

"Okay mummie she will learn a lot!" Sakura said putting her chubby arms in the air.

"Sakura you will teach her to use magic, little spells and maybe little more complicated spells." Mariana said.

"Okay mummie."

"Sakura what is she talking about magic?"

"Tomoyo I can do magic and so will you." Sakura said showing a few small spells.

"See its fun to do magic and easy." Sakura said having fun producing cherry blossoms.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the cherry blossoms trees. Sakura was showing Tomoyo simple spells and they were enjoying them selves. Then the bell rung and they went inside to study. They were always together and never separated.

That was the first chapter of a new reborn girl now keep reading and reviewing and soon chapter two will be up!

Kawaii Bell.


	2. chapter two

A New Reborn Girl

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp dose.

Chapter two: Sakura's sixteenth birthday

Chapter two

A young girl sat in a big cherry blossom tree. She had long honey brown hair and emerald eyes. Another girl with grayish hair and amethyst eyes came up to her.

"Sakura where are you?"

"Tomoyo I'm up in the tree come on up." Sakura responded.

Tomoyo climbed up the tree and sat next to Sakura.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"Nothing I'm just relaxing up here. I don't like the new student that we got today." Sakura said looking down at the person who just sat there. He had dark chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

"Lets go down Sakura and introduce ourselves." Tomoyo said.

"I guess come on."

Sakura said as she and Tomoyo jumped off the tree.

"Ahh. You scared me."

"Sorry we were up in the tree and you didn't notice us." Sakura said.

"Ohh my fault I should of seen you there. By the way I'm Syaoran Li and you are?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daidoji."

"Hi. Li-kun nice to meet you." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Well Tomoyo look at the time we have to go." Sakura said dragging Tomoyo away.

"Bye Li-kun." Tomoyo said.

"I don't trust him to much." Sakura said as she let go of Tomoyo.

"He seems nice enough to trust but oh well what ever you say Sakura." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Sakura your sixteenth is coming up and we're having a party a formal party Sakura, we have to go shopping for a gown." Mariana said.

"Where's my party going to be held at?"

"That is a surprise now we must go shopping." Mariana said taking Sakura's hand and leading her to the car.

"Wow this a beautiful dress it's fit for a princess." Sakura said fingering the pink silky dress it was flurry and the dress had a pattern of cherry blossoms. It was a layered dress.

"Well Sakura it was made for you." Mariana said looking at Sakura's dress.

"Now Sakura we're taking this dress home because it is your dress, for you only you." Mariana said taking the dress off the stand and putting it in the car then picking up a few things from the jewelers.

Tomoyo went over to her house and saw the beautiful dress.

"Wow it is so beautiful Sakura its almost like for a princess." Tomoyo said.

"Hey here's your dress for my sweet sixteen." Sakura said waving her hand and a purple dress appeared on Tomoyo then the dress layered out to become a gown.

"It's beautiful Sakura thanks." Tomoyo said.

"Your welcome Tomoyo. Now lets go because we have to find out where the party is at." Sakura said.

"Sakura I can not tell you where the party is at. You have to find out tomorrow." Mariana said.

"Yes mother." Sakura said.

The next day

Sakura wore the dress and Tomoyo was next to her on the ride to the party. Sakura got out of the limo and so did Tomoyo. She was surprised to see a palace.

"Wow this is the palace, it's so beautiful." Sakura said amazed at the beauty of the palace.

"Welcome to the palace, miss." The butler said as he opened the door.

"Thank you. Come on Tomoyo." Sakura said as she took Tomoyo's hand and walked off. Mariana came up to them and took them to the throne room where the queen and king sat on the thrones.

"Mariana." Queen Nadeshiko said smiling

"Your majesty I have brought Sakura." Mariana said.

Nadeshiko got up from the throne and ran up to Sakura, Nadeshiko was crying.

"My baby girl." Nadeshiko said as she hugged Sakura.

"Do I know you? Your majesty?" Sakura said.

"Sakura this is your real mother Nadeshiko and your father Fujitaka."

"My parents are royalty?"

"Yes Sakura I had to train you, so I took you from your home at the age of three try and remember your mother and father." Mariana said looking at Sakura.

"Mother." Sakura said hugging Nadeshiko back.

"Sakura I missed you my daughter and look at you it's your sixteenth birthday you've grown dear." Nadeshiko said as she looked at her.

"Sakura come here." Fujitaka said.

"Yes father." Sakura said walking up to him.

"My daughter." He said as he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Oh Sakura who did you bring with you?" Nadeshiko said.

"Mommy I brought my friend Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Hello your majesties." Tomoyo said bowing to them.

"Hello Tomoyo." Nadeshiko said.

"Now we have a party to arrange for today in the afternoon." Fujitaka said as he ordered some servants to prepare some food.

The palace was full of people rearranging things for the party. The guests arrived at the palace. Mean while Sakura was getting on a gown for a princess she had everything prepared Tomoyo placed the jewels on her and did her make up and hair although the queen and king wanted it done by a stylist but Sakura wanted Tomoyo to do it for her. Sakura made her appearance at the party ready to party. After everyone was there she was crowned the princess of Japan then the dances began Sakura was offered to dance from a few people. She only danced with a few but first she danced with her father.

It had been two hours of the party when an unexpected guest showed up. This guest had red piercing eyes and dark brown hair. He began to ruin the party then magically more appeared and went after Sakura. Sakura ran inside the abandoned palace and used her magic to change into a pair of pink sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair went up into a bun and she made a sword appear and she exited the palace and went to fight with Tomoyo who did it faster than her and she started to fight soon she got tired and they kept multiplying Mariana came up to her.

"Sakura use the white pure cards."

"How I can I don't even know how they look like! How do I get them." Sakura said as she fought off some.

"Look in your heart stop for a second and look in your heart." Mariana said as she fought one off. Sakura stopped for a second and the cards appeared. Sakura took one card and said something.

"White pure cards aid me in this fight help me by destroying them!" Sakura said as she glowed white and released a white aura destroying all the creatures leaving one. Sakura face him and looked at him.

"I know who you are you're…"  
"Syaoran Li. Li-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Li-kun I know you are not evil so white pure cards help me return him to the way he was!" Sakura said as she glowed white again and turned Syaoran into a good person again.

"Whaaa where am I?" Syaoran asked looking around.

"Li-kun you are at the Japanese palace my home." Sakura said smiling at him then three cards appeared. Sakura took them and read the names destruction, love, and good. She looked at Tomoyo who shrugged and she went up to him and looked at him he had many wounds.

"White pure cards you have aid me before now help me once more." Sakura said as she glowed white and another card appeared and she used the heal to heal Syaoran.

"Thank you Sakura. I was on my way to the party when I was ambushed and I don't know what happened."

"Princess Sakura are you okay!" several guards came running to her.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me. How many are wounded and dead?"

"Your highness a lot of people."

"Okay now take them to the throne room and I will be there soon."

"Princess do you think we should arrest him he was the one who caused everything."

"No. I'll take care of him personally just do what I told you." Sakura said

"Yes your majesty." The guard said leaving.

"Sakura you're a princess?"

"Yes, I just found out a while ago but anyways no wonder I never liked you in kindergarten." Sakura said smiling.

I hope that you liked this chapter now please review.


	3. chapter three

A New Reborn Girl

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp dose.

Chapter three: happily ever after

Chapter three

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and pulled him along in her pair of sweat pants and tank top.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the throne room, I have to fix the damage that you supposedly caused." Sakura said.

They reached the throne room and everyone was in the throne room waiting. They were surprised when sakura got there in sweats and tank top.

"Princess what is that you are wearing?"

"Its called sweat pants and a tank top. Anyways…" Sakura said as she took out two cards one with the heal and another completely blank.

"Heal card use your magic to heel all wounds on these people." Sakura said as she released her card and heeled all the people who were wounded except for the dead. She took the blank one.

"White pure hearts you have helped me so far so I ask you to bring these fallen people back from the dead." Sakura said releasing her magic and everyone came back.

"Hey that's the person who caused everything!" some one said recognizing Syaoran.

"NO STOP!" Sakura said.

"I COMAND YOU TO STOP!" Sakura said again and everyone became quiet.

"You made a mistake. He is not evil he was attacked and turned evil but its gone so do you dare do anything or you will be punished." Sakura said and everyone became quiet after they witnessed Sakura's power.

"Yes your highness as you wish." They said Sakura smiled and she changed into something more appropriate a simple summer dress, her hair went down and became curly and she had light pink eye shadow and lipstick.

Sakura left the throne room with Syaoran. She looked around and saw all the damage that was cause she glowed white and fixed everything, as a card appeared "the fix". She smiled and Syaoran grew red.

"Now your highness where are we going?"

"I don't know. I was going to the garden. I just don't know, I don't know what to do. I'm only sixteen and I have to run a country? I can't do it." Sakura said collapsing.

Syaoran picked her up and carried her to the garden as he felt tears on his back. He sat her down on the bench and looked into her eyes, which were red and puffy.

"Don't cry your highness."

"Do not call me that, call me Sakura because that's who I am. I don't want to be a princess I am not ready help me Syaoran, take me away I don't know to where I don't care."

"Sakura do not cry, you have to accept it. I accepted my title, as a prince but I tried to run away but face it…you have to."

"You're a prince?"

"Yeah, the prince of china who disappeared ten years ago. No one ever found me."

"You ran away? I want to run away too."

"No Sakura sooner or later they will find me. But I have to accept it. So when they find me I am just going to assume my throne with out any questioning." Syaoran said as Sakura stopped crying and looked at him.

"Okay…" Sakura said before falling asleep.

Syaoran picked her up and took her to his home.

"The Princess is missing!" a guard said.

"Whattt!"

"You see your highness when I went to look for her she was gone."

Sakura woke she was in a green bedroom.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Syaoran."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes where am I?"

"My home Sakura you fell asleep so I brought you here."

"Oh no lets go my family is probably looking for me when they find out the princess is missing." Sakura said as she took his hand and teleported back to the palace. She arrived at the palace in the throne room. In the throne room a meeting was being held.

"Princess where were you? We were looking for you."

"Sorry. I went out with Syaoran on a walk and we fell asleep in the garden." Sakura said. With a sad smile.

"What's wrong your majesty."

"You see since I found out that I was a princess I don't get to do anything with out having someone guarding me, well if that's the case I don't want to be a princess. I want to be a normal teenager." Sakura said running out of the throne room. She quickly teleported out of the country to china. She changed her appearance to a mere peasant. Her hair turned pink and her eyes purple. Her aura was hidden and she placed a charm on her for the voice. She went through the city.

Japan

Syaoran ran after her and saw her teleport out of there. He searched for her aura immediately and found it in china before disappearing. He knew where she was she was in Hong Kong. Syaoran looked disappointed. He did not want to return to Hong Kong but he had no choice he ran back to the throne room.

"The princess is gone, she used her magic and teleported away and hid her aura, now if you grant me permission I will go and fetch her and bring her back."

"Yes your request has been granted. Please bring back our princess back safely."

"Yes. You have my word. And please do not follow me I will bring her back my self." Syaoran said teleporting out of the country. Syaoran landed in china he changed his clothes and his hair and eye color. His hair became black and his eyes black also. He walked through the city with his aura hidden. If someone recognized him he would end up back at the palace, which he did not want to end up at.

Sakura

Sakura traveled the city. Her eyes were sad looking she kept walking like a normal Chinese citizen. A parade was going through the main road. Everyone was bowing and staying still Sakura just kept walking by the guards saw her and called her out. She walked to them. She just looked at them.

"What's your name?" the screamed at her.

"Is that any of your business?" Sakura said holding her head up high while everyone else gasped.

"Bow to your king." They said.

Sakura just stood there while everyone else kept gasping. Syaoran was walking toward the main road and saw a girl in front of the royal carriage and a bunch of gasping. Syaoran made his way to her as he felt her white aura growing. He ran towards her and stepped in front of her before the guard hit her.

"STOP!" Syaoran said in chinese. As everyone looked at him. He looked at Sakura.

"How could you scare me like that Sakura? You know that your parents are looking for you." Syaoran said in japanese.

"Sorrry for leaving I just had to. I had to I want freedom." Sakura said also in japanese.

"Hey you now bow." The guard said to them.

"Shut up, that's no way to talk to us, apparently the training quarters are lacking manners." Syaoran said quickly in chinese. As he took her hand and began to drag Sakura off.

"Let me go Syaoran! I want to escape my fate."

"So do I but we can't."

"You are just running to Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Your right but I don't care about my fate, at least not now." Syaoran said.

While Syaoran and Sakura were arguing the king stepped out from his carriage.

"Stop this argument now!" the king said. Syaoran faced him.

"Ba-ba. (Father)." Syaoran said. Bowing his head.

"What? Why did you call me father?"

"Because I am you son Xiao Lang" Syaoran said as he changed his hair and eye color back to normal.

"Xiao Lang! Oh my god. It is you my son." Ruuyen said.

"Yes father. It is me." Syaoran said as Ruuyen his father hugged him.

"Son who is this young lady?"

"She is Sakura the princess of Japan. Drop the act Sakura." Syaoran said as Sakura transformed her self into the princess. The guards immediately kneeled in front of her.

"I am so so sorry your majesty." The guard said.

"You can stand. Actually I came here to forget about me being the princess." Sakura said with sad eyes. She glowed white and was about to teleport away when Syaoran grabbed her wrist and was also teleported. When they arrived in their destination it was Africa. Syaoran teleported back to China.

"Sorry father I must go I knocked her out I'm going back to Japan."

"Okay son." Syaoran said teleporting to Japan.

The king stood there watching his son.

"Nice choice my son." He whispered, he went back to his carriage.

Japan

"Princess!" the servant said.

"She's out. Don't worry the spell will ware off in a few minutes." Syaoran said as he put Sakura on the bed.

"Gods watch her and do not let her go any where with out my approval before." Syaoran said as he sat down on a chair that he made appear. He fell asleep watching Sakura.

Sakura woke up to find Syaoran asleep. He made him float to the bed and laid him on the bed and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura said as she tried to teleport away. When she tried she couldn't.

"Syaoran wake up." Sakura said shaking Syaoran till he woke.

"What?"

"What did you do I can not teleport."

"Well Sakura it's a little charm that I picked up your trapped to this room, you can not leave. You can't teleport open the door or use your magic, not even your sakura cards can break my little spell." Syaoran said as he smiled.

"Undo the spell, I want to leave!" Sakura said fuming.

"No Sakura you won't leave, I will decide if you leave or not and I am not permitting you to leave this country." Syaoran said as he grabbed her and gave her a forceful kiss sealing the charm.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura said trying to get Syaoran to let go of her.

"NO Sakura you won't be going any where." Syaoran said letting her go. She quickly slapped him across his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sakura said growing angry.

"That kiss my dear Sakura was the sealing magic. You won't be able to escape." Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura wore a big white dress as she walked down an isle. Syaoran stood at the end of it. It had been two years since she found out that she was the princess. She had fallen in love with Syaoran now she was getting married to him and joining the two kingdoms. Syaoran kissed the bride and they walked down the isle as a happy couple. Indeed after that day that Syaoran said 'you won't be able to escape.' She did not escape not even once after wards.

And Sakura did live a happily ever after.

The End.

I hope you liked this story. Please review; now check out my other fan fictions.


End file.
